Snape Learns To Love
by AlexMarieBodley
Summary: The Headmaster always shows the staff the most talented student, after the first feast of the year. But what happens when he decides to take a change in direction? SSOC


Severus Snape POV-

It was the beginning of the year once again. Something I happen to hate. That meant more students who could criticize my Slytherins. Joy.

Personally I'm just glad the first feast of the year is done. That means only about 300 more of those until this year is over. Just as I lay down on my couch in my quarters, who calls but the one, the only;

"What would you like Albus?" True, he is like a father figure to me, but really? Fire calling me already. I haven't even had a chance to scare any of his griffindors yet!

"Ah Severus. Would you mind flooing to the staff room? I'd like to have a word with this year's professors as soon as possible."

Nodding my head, I stand up and brush the invisible dirt off my cloak. "Very Well."

The twinkling eyes of one Albus Dumbledore disappear leaving me to sigh, and wonder what student this meeting would be about. Each year the headmaster would find an amazingly gifted first year and show to his staff just how much potential the witch or wizard had. Just once let it be a slytherin.

Arriving at the staff room is easy. However having the patience to wait for all other professors is another thing.

"Remember to add that to my 'to work on' list" I thought looking around the now mostly-full room.

"Now that everyone is here" Dumbledore announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "Instead of a magically gifted student, this year I have decided to show you all a musically gifted first year. I've allowed the rest of her muggle 'band', as she calls it, to have their rehearsal in one of the empty classrooms we have." Standing up, Albus turned and started walking towards the now open door, "Everyone follow me please. And don't worry, as always, no one can hear nor see us."

That's just what I need right now. To spend the next 10 or so minutes watching some first year brat show off to their muggle friends.

"Follow in everyone." Walking in we could all hear a soft piano playing. And after only a moment the young woman started singing as well, as the rest of the muggle band started playing.

How this could be a first year, I'll never know. The lyrics where so true.

"Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes, like they have any right at all to criticize, Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason." Her voice seemed to deepen. How was beyond me however by this point.

"Cause you can't jump a track, we're like cars on a cable and life like an hour glass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands…"

"Albus?" I whispered to my mentor. "What house is this child in?"

"You don't notice one of your own snakes, my boy?" He's the only one, bar Minerva at points, which can make me blush as hard as when I was a student myself.

Usually at the Opening Feast I'd analyze every first year and try to guess what House they'd be sorted into. It was a habit for me, something to pass the time. But with the threat of Voldemort glooming near, my mind was focused on all the potions I still had left for Madam Pomfrey.

Now that Albus said that however, I noticed the green Slytherin robe that was hung over the piano bench beside her.

"This, my dear friends, is Lilian-Lee Alexandria Charmain Prince." Did I just hear right?

Where these amazing vocals coming from someone who not only had the same first name as my first young love, but also shares my mother's maiden name?

"Headmas-" Was all I got out before the one in question answered my unspoken question.

"I went back a few generations in her family line. It seems that your mother's father had a child he was unaware of. Her name was Alicia Marie Nevaeh Prince; our young Lilian's mother. She was only 16 when she became pregnant. Most likely she didn't know that the father of her own child was a wizard, yet she still felt compelled to give her the last name of her father. Charmain was her mother's maiden name I believe. For she was married not long after finding out she was pregnant." I certainly didn't think I'd get this much information out of him willingly.

This certainly made sense of the physical similarity however. Miss Prince was a carbon copy of myself as a young teenager, only female. However the Prince line always had rather distinct features.

She had her black hair pulled back by a piece of leather at the nape of her neck. Her hair went as far down as her mid-back or so. She also had long eye lashes that could be seen even as far as the 5 feet I was standing from my apparent young niece. Though she is sitting I'd most likely guess her height at about 4' 10". Short for her a child of her age.

She was wearing a black shirt that looked like it'd seen better days, black eye liner, a studded wristband on her right arm, a black netted glove that went almost to her elbow on her left along with a rainbow bracelet. The skirt she was wearing was a complete contrast. It was oak white, most likely mid-thigh. (A/N: That's what I'm wearing right now!) Besides this she was barefoot, though I could see a standard pair of Hogwarts ballet flats, and a pair of socks a few feet from where the rest of her band was.

Before I realized it I had walked right next to her. However she still didn't know any of us staff where there. Thank Merlin she wasn't a full-fledged witch. If she was then she could have sensed our magical aura no matter what spell we used.

Lilian just continued to play with the same soul as in the beginning. By this time her eyes were closed and looked as if, for all purposes, that she was alone in the world. It was both inspiring and sad in its own way

"May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss, just today he sat down to the flask in his fist, ain't been sober since maybe October of last year…"

Was this 11 year old really singing such lyrics? It sounded as if she took my journal that Lily made me write in as a student and shortened it all to one soulful song.

"Two AM and I'm still awake writing this song, if I get all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to…"

She was. This small child was bringing all my old fears, my memories, and emotions together. How was it that she felt all this the same?

No POV-

The whole staff could see the young child tearing up as she played the last note of the song. Before she could even stand up, one of the muggles in her band pulled her up and into a hug.

"It's perfect sweetie." He whispered into her ear.

Lilian sniffled, smiled and look up into the face of the muggle. "Thanks Zach. Your're always there to help." Her tears stopped and she smiled a true smile at him.

The one she called Zach let her go and turned to grab his guitar. "Now are you ready to play Paper Moon?"

She stared at him for a few seconds as if he had truly gone nuts. "You know I can't sing that as well as Tommy Heavenly!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you can!" He threw another electric guitar at her. "Just play, and don't think about it. Your awesome at this. Japanese is practically your first language!"

At this fact the entire invisible Hogwarts staff, excluding Dumbledore, starred at the two as if they where Voldemort himself in the flesh.

The song started like any other rock song, but slowly became a even not slow, but not fast ballad. It seemed to all as if Lilian was a goddess. She was belting out Japanese lyrics as if it really was her first language. She seemed in her element.

By the time the young Prince was singing the chorus, for the second time, she had a large smirk on her face that wouldn't go away. This was why she stared singing when she was younger. This feeling she decided.

The euphoria, the strength playing guitar and singing needed, it was a powerful feeling. A power and control that this 11 year old felt she needed.

She finished with one last powerful strum of the electric. Lilian breathed in deeply and gave a chuckle. "Thanks Zach. I did need that."

The 16-year-old looked at who considered his younger sister and smiled slightly. Turning to the rest of their band he exclaimed, "Okay, now that this young squirt has got her beat back let's get back to our real practice." Lilian pouted at this, so instead of continuing Zach ran up and grabbed her waist. Spinning his adopted-sister around and around, holding her as if she was a newborn babe.

No one saw the slight flinch Lilian gave before Zach grabbed. The habit that she hid from all but her band. Yes, they all know what she lives with. Or rather who she lives with.

"Hey!" She force giggled. "What did I do to you!"

"You! My little Lilian have committed the worse sin!" He set her down on her feet, and pretended to faint dramatically with his hand on his forehead.

Emitting a real giggle, Lilian exclaimed, "Oh no! What shall this lady do to make up for it?"

Standing up straight Zach wrinkle his forehead in thought. " Aha!" He turned back to Lilian and answered, "A hug! But not just any hug! This man needs a real hug. Hmph."

She answered him by attentively putting her arms around him. Zach smiled sadly at her hesitation.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Okay! Now that I have remedied my sin! I say we continue will our list! How about 'Lucky' next?" Lilian was answered with a loud resounding "Yes!"

…**So? What do you think? I tried to put a little twist to every other FF about Snape falling in love..did I succeed?**

You got designer shades just to hide your face, you wear them around like your cooler than me

You got your hot brown shoes on your feet, but you don't know how

I got you, all figured out, you need everyone's eyes, just to feel

If I could write a song to make you fall in love, I would have already have you up under my arm.

Lyrics:

What you got boy is hard I think about it all the time,

I just can't get you out of my mind, you, your love, your love, is my drug

I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when your with me, 

So I got a question,

Your love, is my drug,

Lyrics:

Do you really want to live forever?

I want to be forever young, forever

And you never get old, and the champain's always cold,

There's no tomorrow, just a picture perfect day,

Forever young is in your mind

Lyrics:

Hazy now, it's only you that burns

So get out,

Get out, get out, that's what you said

I know I'm wrong

I knew all along that you'd find out

I see your face, every time I see your face

Its getting worse you say

Why am I pent on losing? When I can't get you out of my head?  


They got nothing on you baby,

I know you know where I'm coming from

Never mind that we should let it go

Beautiful girls all over the world

I could be chasing but my time would be wasting

I've been to London, to Paris


End file.
